Target:Lock On!
by Vahlite
Summary: It's target practice time with Elsword's fangirls... With Elsword as the target. Why? Aisha had decided to step out. Mostly ElsXAi (RSXEM) with hints of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Target:Lock On! - Chapter 1 -**

"ELSWORD! COME BACK HERE!"

It _was _a quiet and sunny morning at Elrios High. Almost everyone was in class, waiting for the teacher. Suddenly a loud commotion from the hallway had shattered the silence, breaking it into pieces.

"Do NOT walk away from me, Elsword." A girl with violet hair tied into low pigtails with matching amethyst eyes stormed into the classroom behind a certain red-haired boy.

The people in the classroom watched them, only to shake their heads and roll their eyes; they were only slightly interested. It was just another everyday fight between the Rune Slayer and the Elemental Master. Everyone in the school was used to these little fights. Even transfer students got used to them in a few days.

The said red-haired boy called Elsword turned around and scoffed, "Even if I was walking away, you still would've followed me, Aisha."

"You arrogant cocky jerk!" Aisha screamed, pointing at Elsword. "You actually stood me up!"

At those words, everyone in class had their ears perked up.

Stood up? Being stood up required a date...

So that meant... Elsword and Aisha were dating?!

Elsword and Aisha's relationship was one of the many things in life that couldn't be explained. If people said they were close, they would say that partners, like Elsword and Aisha were, were supposed to be close. If, by chance, Aisha saved a seat at lunch for Elsword, it was only natural that he would sit in it, right?

Many have wondered and a few even tried to ask them directly but they were never answered.

Once even Elsword's best friend, Chung Seiker, a Tactical Trooper, had directly asked the taboo question, "Els, are you and Aisha dating?"

Elsword had merely looked at him and then glanced at Aisha, who was sitting beside him. Their eyes met and a wordless question was asked.

With a nod, Aisha had stood up and declared, "Eldork will be coming to the mall with me!" Then both of them left, with the whole cafeteria staring after them in wonder. And that was that.

Which brought us back to the present.

Elsword and Aisha's relationship was confusing and they both kept it that way by changing the subject whenever it came up. But this time... It was different.

The taboos were said three times in a row.

Taboo number one.

_"It wasn't even a date."_ The Rune Slayer walked to his seat and lazily put his feet on the desk.

"I waited there for hours!" Aisha yelled. "Do you know how cold it was?" She followed him to his seat and slammed her hands on the desk.

Taboo number two.

"And so I didn't come. Why are you so upset? _You know me better than that."_ Elsword smirked and crossed his arms over his bare stomach.

"Why you little-" Aisha was cut off by Elsword.

Taboo number three.

_"Besides, you're not even my girlfriend."_ Elsword ran a hand through his already messy hair, causing the ends to stick up more wildly.

Strike out.

At those words, the Elemental Master's face suddenly turned blank.

_Uh-oh._ Everyone in the classroom could see that her anger reached its maximum level.

"Fine." The Elemental Master's normally calm eyes held a glint of malice. "Fine, then I could date anyone I want and you can't harm him."

"I promise." Elsword shrugged. "Besides, no one will want to date you anyway."

"I see..." Aisha suddenly jumped on Elsword's desk. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she yelled, "FANGIRLS OF ELSWORD, LISTEN UP!"

Most of the girls in the class turned to look at Aisha expectantly.

Looking at Elsword's confused face, Aisha inwardly smirked, while on the outside a wicked smile spread across her face. "Hey everyone, Elsword is now open for dating!"

She might as well have fired a cannon.

A deafening shriek ripped across the room, as every fangirl jumped to their feet. Elsword only had half a second to think. He cursed and jumped to his feet, running out of the class. Not even a second later, a hoard of girls ran after him.

The rest of the class could only stare at Aisha in amazement and horror. She simply sniffed, pulled out a chair, and buttered her toast.

* * *

**A/N: This is the ElsXAi I said I would do... Enjoy! Sigh... I really need to work on my third person POV...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Target:Lock On! - Chapter 2 -**

In school, we all knew what our social rankings were. The geeks, the emos, the jocks, and then the famous Elites.

There were only two positions for an Elite. The alpha male and his girlfriend, of course, as the alpha female. In Elrios High, the alpha male was none other than the Rune Slayer, Elsword.

Now, the idea of the alpha male being forced to run, hide, and cower because of an all-female manhunt was just plain crazy. But somehow that was exactly what happened after the alleged alpha female called for target practice, forcing Elsword to run like he was prey.

He had to give her some credit. Her revenge was brilliant because she did it without even looking like the bad guy. It was almost generous to the other girls because she gave them one last shot with him.

Last chance to try to win him over.

Last chance to let him know how they feel.

Girls were falling all over themselves trying to reach him so that they can give him gifts and letters because, when he and Aisha were together, it was just plain awkward.

So they were going to try to get to him, and he would just have to run for his life.

He smirked. When this was over – with his win of course – he will definitely make her pay.

Revenge was sweet.

"You look cheerful for someone in hiding."

Startled, Elsword glanced over his shoulder. "Did you bring food?"

"Cripes, Elsword," Chung muttered as he tossed him a sandwich. "How long are you two going to keep this up?"

"She's the one who wanted to see other people," he replied as he relaxed his position and unwrapped the sandwich. "Let's see how long she lasts playing the field."

"You could cave in first."

"No way in hell."

"Damn, you're stubborn," Chung breathed. "Aren't you worried that she's going to find someone kinder than you in the middle of this?"

"Nobody would dare to ask her out," he said arrogantly. He bit his sandwich a little too fiercely. "Just let anyone try and they'll find themselves... Incinerated."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

"So let me get this straight," Chung said with an annoyed look on his face, "when this game is over, you're going to hunt them down after all?"

"Yes."

"For dating her."

"Yes."

"After you told her she wasn't your girlfriend."

"What's your point?"

"Elsword! You have to get together already."

"Relax, Chung. We're fine. Now stop blowing my cover." He finished eating his sandwich and peered over the large leaf concealing him.

"Cowering behind potted plants," Chung said between fits of laughter. "She gets points for reducing you to this."

"If you're going to stay, bend down. You're a dead giveaway."

Chung sighed then bent down to his knees. "Look, I get it. You and Aisha just hit another rough patch."

"Is that what this is called?" Elsword looked amused. Since he was always single, he could never get these terms straight.

"I told you, not exactly because you guys aren't official, but, for the life of me, I don't know why. Anyway, what are you looking at?" Chung followed his line of vision and gaped. "You're shadowing Aisha."

"No, I'm not," he answered briskly. "I'm just… watching."

"You're worried."

"Curious."

Chung threw up his hands. "Sometimes, I think you do this to piss me off."

Elsword pulled his attention away from Aisha. "Do you know that the closest any boy gets to Aisha is three feet? It's funny. Look."

With a heavy breath, Chung decided to humor him. Aisha was sitting with Eve and Ara, and there were several boys nearby. Some were sending her flirty glances, and a few actually got up and headed for her but, at a certain point, they seemed to suddenly stop. It was as if there was an invisible forcefield stopping them.

"You've fenced her off." Chung's eyes widened in realization. "Nobody would even go near her! You have to take responsibility, Elsword. Just marry her already."

Elsword snickered. "I tried to tell her, no one would go out with her, but she didn't listen."

What he meant to say was that no one would dare. It was just unfortunate that she had thought of his comment as an insult.

"But what if somebody did?" Chung persisted. "All it takes is one person brave enough to stand up to you, and the rest will follow. It's herd mentality. She's not hideous, you know. Say... What about that guy over there?"

"He looks like a geek."

They watched as the "geek" went closer to Aisha, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Suddenly, he stopped and visibly gulped.

"See?" Elsword rolled his eyes. "Nothing to- Holy crap!"

Elsword and Chung both jumped to their feet as the "geek" broke the three foot forcefield and stood in front of Aisha.

Shoving the piece of paper into her hands, he sincerely said, "Elemental Master, Aisha, please accept my feelings."

* * *

**A/N: ****Wow… I didn't know so many people would like this so much. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**Many thanks to my reviewers:**

**- PikaChibi**

**- KiyoKu**

**- Tsurara-Oikawa Chan**

**- Nexus Infinity**

**- xXOmegaWolfXx**

**- Yukihime77**

**- Icebella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Target:Lock On! -Chapter 3-**

A geek.

The infamous Rune Slayer, Elsword got screwed over by a freshman geek.

He should've expected something like this would happen. Just not this soon...

Karma sucked.

When that geek delivered that love letter in front of everyone though, Elsword was quite certain he wasn't the only one whose jaw dropped.

"_Elemental Master, Aisha, please accept my feelings."_

_Aisha looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. "I-I-"_

"_What the f—?!"_

"_Elsword, stay down!"_

"_There he is!" A fangirl shrieked and pointed at the target. Chung shoved him forward to give him a boost as he started running. Elsword quickly recovered from his shock and ran for his life. The ensuing stampede of fangirls running over Allegro momentarily distracted Aisha as she spun around in time to see Elsword hurtle by._

It wasn't the most embarrassing experience of his life, but it had to be in the top ten. In any case, Elsword didn't witness what happened next, but, within an hour, the whole school knew anyway. The freshman geek asked Aisha out and his irksome, dense girlfriend graciously accepted.

Of course she would go out with him.

Of course the freshman geek would turn out to be an adorable and fun date.

Of course the whole event would endear Aisha – the alleged female alpha – further to the male population of the school.

And that was why they were now growing backbones left and right.

He could've put a stop to it. He could've shot a Rune at him and turned him into ashes on the spot. If only Aisha didn't made him promise not to harm the guys she dated before.

But it wasn't like he didn't try to stop it.

"_Stay away from Allegro!" Aisha had yelled the moment she found him hiding from his fangirls at the school library. He couldn't hide in his dorm because the door was heavily guarded by his fangirls. To be honest, it was amazing how she managed to track him down, but then again she always did seem to find him whenever he needed to be told off. _

"_We just had a nice chat about his... Profession." _

"_You told him to blow himself up!" Aisha practically screeched._

"_He is an alchemist, isn't he?" Elsword said without any humor in his voice. "It's a good way to test how good his skills are."_

"_He's a nice person!" Aisha exclaimed. "You never tell a nice person to blow himself up! What is wrong with you?"_

_Elsword scoffed, "If that geek has the nerve to ask out high school seniors, he'd better be ready to be counted as fair game."_

"_Elsword…" Chung said with a warning tone in his voice._

"_He's not fair game," Aisha argued. "The only game being played here is between you and me. Leave Allegro out of it."_

"_You're not seriously going out with him, are you?"_

"_Yes, I am," she huffed. "And you better not do anything mean. You promised." Asiha stomped off with Elsword glaring at her back. Being a sensible best friend, Chung pulled away the books around his best friend before they could catch fire._

And so Allegro lived. The date was broadcasted all over the school, and Elsword was out for blood. Normally, that would be enough to warn other boys off, but the fact that Allegro survived because the Rune Slayer kept his word just made them braver.

"I promised," Elsword said with a tone than almost sounded like desperation. "She can't hold me to something I said in the middle of an argument." He hesitated. "Can she?"

Chung laughed. "And you say you're not in a relationship."

Elsword lay down on the wooden bench then glared angrily at the innocent and beautiful blue sky. "At least it's just a freshman geek. The seniors know better than to mess with me when I'm angry."

Chung coughed significantly loud and scowled.

"What?" Elsword shifted his gaze to his friend.

"I heard Aisha was going to the mall again this afternoon."

Elsword immeditely bristled. "With who?"

"She's having an early dinner," Chung went on, purposely looking away from his best friend. "And I think she was going to catch a movie afterwards."

This time Elsword sat up. "With who?" he repeated.

"Code Battle Seraph, Eve, said that Aisha will be back early," he said quickly. "It's just a friendly date, after all."

"You better be talking about a first grader."

Chung mumbled out the rest of his story under his breath but even at the low volume, Elsword's sharp ears picked up the name and his blood boiled.

"The Reckless Fist, Raven?!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait~ School has been... Well, crappy to say the least. Other pairings -if you must know- are RavenXRena and ChungXEve but since I will be focusing mainly on ElswordXAisha, I don't know if it's really that much of a deal. OMG! 15 reviews for one chapter? *dies of happiness* Once again, I would like to thank those who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**Many thanks to:**

**-**** Yukihime77**

**- Tsurara-Oikawa Chan**

**- xXCode AngelXx**

**- destroyerdestroyerdestroyer**

**- Ayaney**

**- KiyoKu**

**- TsukixnoEvernight**

**- Not-Alone-Anymore**

**- PikaChibi**

**- Nexus Infinity**

**- Myushu**

**- NekoMimi**

**- Icebella**

**- Rinkushido**

**- Orithia WindBell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Target:Lock On! - Chapter 4 –**

Aisha locked her bedroom then cheerfully headed for the stairs. She had to catch the next bus to the mall. She was surprised when Raven called to tell her he was back in school. Now a college junior, he was visiting his old school to reminisce his high school days. Since his best friend, the Grand Archer, Rena, hadn't come along because she had to go visit her family, he called Aisha so that they could catch up over dinner.

_He'll probably ask me about Elsword,_ Aisha thought. Raven was always curious about that, but she doubted that he'd be impressed by the crazy relationship they were in.

Aisha turned a corner then gasped when a hand shot out and wrapped around her upper arm. Before she could react, she was pulled into a closet with a hand clamped over her lips. The door slammed shut and she found herself standing against another person in the dark.

"Your senior friend, Raven? Are you kidding me?" Elsword hissed in her ear. When he was sure she had identified him and wouldn't scream, he let her go. Aisha turned around, squinting at him in the shadows.

"The janitor's closet? Are you for real?" she retorted. She stood straight, her hands on her hips. "Is this another one of your perverted fetishes?"

Normally, Elsword would've just said 'yes' then possibly taken advantage of the situation, but that was for another day. Preferably one when he wasn't so infuriated by the girl he could be dating. Nothing put him in this mood as effectively as the Reckless Fist, Raven, did.

"Well played, Elemental Master." he muttered darkly. "Calling out a target practice, saying I can't interfere, and then getting your old senior to come back. Well freakin' played."

She laughed. "This isn't about you at all. Even if we weren't fighting, I'd still be meeting up with Raven."

Like that made him feel any better. Elsword turned to flick on the closet lights so that they could stop arguing in the dark.

"You can't go out with him. That's foul." He turned to her. "What do you think is going to happen? What would that achieve? What— what the hell are you wearing?"

Aisha smiled then gave a little twirl. "It's nice, right? Don't you remember? We bought it two weeks ago at when we went to the mall."

"I was there?"

"You picked it out."

Elsword was almost ready to believe that he really was a boyfriend because, for the life of him, he couldn't remember ever picking out that dress. But then again, it did look like something he'd choose for her. The light fabric draped softly over her figure, making her feminine curves stand out in all the right places. The v-neck ran low but was modest enough to leave the rest to his imagination. Her skirt hung just above her knees, showing enough of her legs to taunt him. And the color?

It matched _his _eyes.

"So what do you think?"

Elsword could have said many things to put her off. Her hair was too long. Her skirt was too short. Her neckline was too low. Her heels were too high. But instead, he clamped his mouth shut, and a vein in his jaw ticked dangerously.

"You don't like it?"

No, damn it. He liked it too damn much. _That_ was the problem. She was playing this game her own goddamn way and was doing it damn well.

"Are you swearing at me in your head?" she asked mildly.

"Shove off."

"Why are we in a closet?" He didn't answer, so it was left to Aisha to piece things together. When she got there, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Are you still being chased around?"

"This is your fault!" he exploded. "I haven't had a proper meal in two days. Chung keeps bringing me salami sandwiches like it's the only sandwich he knows how to make. I can't walk into my room because there's a sea of fan gifts outside my door. Everyone thinks it's hilarious…"

Aisha stepped closer to him and straightened his collar.

"You wanted to see other people."

Aisha glanced up at the quiet accusation in his voice. "Not really." She brushed at his shoulders then quickly straightened his tie. "What I wanted was an apology."

Damn it to hell and back again. She knew he wasn't good at that.

"Look, I'll give you a tip," she said when he didn't respond. "Choose someone. Go out with one girl. Your fan girls should calm down when they see you're off the market again."

_Why are you so ready to get rid of me? _he wanted to yell, but that wasn't manly. He looked away. "Fine, I'll do that."

Aisha frowned slightly. "I didn't think you'd jump at the suggestion."

"Jealous, already?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm hanging out with Raven tonight. I think we both know who's more pissed off right now." Sometimes, Elsword could impale himself with his sword for rubbing off on her like this.

"Foul. That's just foul," he said again as he reached for the door.

Aisha sighed heavily. She had a soft heart but she knew being too soft around Elsword wasn't help her win this fight. Elsword glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey grape-head, you said I picked that dress out, right?"

"Yes."

"Then only wear it for me," he muttered. Elsword stepped out and left her alone in the janitor's closet in her pretty red dress.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm here?"

"You're a decoy."

"Flattered," the Yama Raja said, rolling her eyes.

Elsword turned to his fake date to clarify. "I can't show up in public without being mobbed and that stupid grape is annoying me. I need the fangirls to leave me alone for a minute."

"So why are we here?" The Code Battle Seraph asked from her end of the table.

"We're on a double date." Chung told his girlfriend. "Elsword thinks it's much more believable than just going out with Ara."

"So we're decoys too?"

"Quiet!" Elsword hissed then he suddenly brought the menu up to his eyes. Instinctively, his three companions turned to see Aisha enter the restaurant with Raven.

"Ooh, that violet dress suits her well." Ara said in approval.

"She looks better in red," Elsword muttered, though he was somewhat happy that Aisha had changed. They all turned back to him at his rather bitter remark.

Ara hid her smile behind her glass of tea. "If it helps Elsword, I think it's really cute that you're so jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You should be nicer to your date." Eve cautioned. "She might walk out on you."

"Aisha is looking this way." Chung warned everyone before Elsword could snap. "Why don't we order?"

Instead of listening, Elsword put down his menu to glare at the Reckless Fist who had also looked over. Raven wasn't put off and simply raised his eyebrow. Elsword growled.

"Didn't they teach us tactical operations in class?" Eve asked sarcastically. "Because I must say, this is a low-caliber strategy for a Rune Slayer."

"I'm with Eve," Ara chimed in. "I don't think seeing the two of us together would make Aisha jealous."

"I'm not trying to get her jealous," Elsword said irritably. "I'm just doing exactly what she told me to do."

"Aisha asked you to stalk her?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm not stalking her. I'm not jealous. And would you all just pretend to have fun?"

_Snap!_

"Oh, don't worry, Rune Slayer. I'm having loads of fun." Eve smirked as she took a picture of the infamous Rune Slayer. "This should sell for quite a lot..." she mused.

"Seiker, control your woman," Elsword said through gritted teeth.

Chung laughed. "As soon as you handle yours, buddy." Elsword narrowed his eyes when his best friend fist-bumped with the Code Battle Seraph.

"Clearly, you don't have my back today," he grumbled.

"Quiet, quiet!" Ara said urgently. "He's saying something to her!"

Raven leaned close to Aisha and said something that made her blush madly.

_Stupid, cute, little idiot_, he thought. Raven suddenly laughed out loud at something Aisha said. In response, Elsword viciously stabbed his dinner roll with a fork.

"We really should order before they throw us out," Chung said, glancing uneasily at the hacked bread. They opened their menus.

Eve's finger ran down the selections. She glanced at Elsword. "Are you paying?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to check out the buffet." Eve said, gliding toward the food aisles. Chung laughed, before throwing a not-so-apologetic glance at Elsword and following his girlfriend.

"What's our objective?" Ara suddenly asked. She glanced at her date who shrugged. "You might as well tell me what we're trying to do here so that I can help."

He exhaled. "We're just watching. You can order anything you want."

Ara studied him. "I thought you told Aisha that you wouldn't do anything if she did go out with somebody."

Did _everybody_ remember what he said in class? "I'm not going to do anything," he grumbled. "I'll keep my word, and Raven will walk out of here with both legs."

Ara giggled. Elsword looked endearing even when he was throwing daggers with his eyes at the neighboring table. He barely restrained himself from murdering Raven but kept his temper in check because he swore not to harm any of Aisha's dates.

Adorable.

"I used to wonder on why you liked Aisha so much," she commented casually.

"And?"

"Well, it was never really anything that I could see..."

"Hn."

"Why do you like her?"

It was a million dollar question with an easy enough answer that Elsword didn't think he ever said out loud. "She gets to me," he said curtly. "Nobody else does."

"That's it?"

"She got to me then," Elsword said grimly when he heard Raven laugh again. "And she's really getting to me now."

"You know, people who are just friends don't stalk each other on their dates," Ara spoke carefully, watching Elsword. "And they don't keep looking over when they're supposed to be with someone else."

"Guilty as charged." He ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "We're on a date, right? Let's eat something."

Things would've gone smoothly after that if only Aisha and Raven didn't head for the buffet at the same time. Chung and Eve were nearing the end of their rounds but when they saw the two couples on the floor, they stopped to watch.

"Hey, Aisha, fancy seeing you here," Ara said nervously as they all fell into line at the soup and Salads bar. They glanced at their dates worriedly before stepping between the two men to keep them apart.

"Yeah, what are the chances?" Aisha sighed. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Raven and Elsword sizing each other up.

"Rune Slayer."

"Loser."

"Elsword!"

"Reckless Fist." he amended. He grabbed a plate then handed one to Ara. Aisha was still giving him worrying looks like he was about to start a food fight with the seafood chowder at any moment.

They moved down the counter. Raven and Aisha began discussing the selections. Elsword picked up a plate of expensive-looking food and handed it to Ara.

"You'll like this," he said quickly before looking at the other pair and growling. Raven was standing a bit too close to Aisha.

"Oi, grape!" Elsword snapped. "There are plenty of grapes here that match your hair. Go ahead, get them and turn into an actual one."

"You moron!" Aisha retorted back. "If you really want to insult my hair, you should take a look at yours! Even cherries can't compare!"

Their progress was slow since Aisha and Elsword seemed determined to disagree on everything. Raven and Ara watched them while helplessly smothering their laughter. At one point, Aisha forgot herself, seized a slice of cherry pie, and dumped it on Elsword's plate.

"There! Eat that! Now shut up so that we can return to our table."

Elsword's eyebrows twitched. "We didn't come together, idiot."

Aisha reddened. "_Our_ table— Me and Raven's. Who _the hell_ invited you here anyway?"

Raven turned to whisper to Ara. "The hell. When did my sweet, little Aisha learn to swear?"

"It's the Elsword effect."

"We're never going to a buffet with Elsword and Aisha again." Chung muttered to his girlfriend.

"We should consider it again. It's kind of... Amusing," Eve countered as she snapped another picture that captured Elsword ducking as Aisha flung a piece of pie in his direction.

Elsword laughed. "Why are you being such a pig?" he asked in exasperation. "Don't you have enough on your plate already?"

"Hardly!" Aisha snapped back, "Because half of what I wanted to eat is on the floor!"

"Aisha," Raven broke in before Elsword could answer. "It's really all right. We can just come back for second servings. I think you should listen to your boyfriend."

_Taboo!_

Aisha's lips twisted into a sneer. She scoffed at Elsword. "What boyfriend? I don't have one."

The heat from the buffet seemed to rise exponentially, the tension thick enough to be sliced with a knife. Raven caught the furious look on the Rune Slayer's face. Eve snapped pictures like a madman. Chung and Ara looked equally scandalized. Seeing some damage control was needed, Raven cleared his throat. His eyes darted from Aisha to Elsword and back.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping she'd take it back. "I mean, that's not what I hear. Aren't you— at the very least— seeing each other?"

"No, we're not." Aisha seethed.

"But just supposing—"

"I do _not _have a boyfriend."

Elsword did not appreciate the pitying look the Reckless Fist was giving him. Only an idiot would try to save the situation by pursuing the subject further. Raven was clearly trying to prod Aisha into some kind of a confession, but the whole school could testify that getting a confession out of the two of them was like trying to get a turnip to dance.

It just wasn't possible.

_Burn him_, an inner voice coaxed earnestly. _Burn him to a crisp and he'll shut up._

But that couldn't be done, because regardless of how he felt about it, Raven was Aisha's date for the night. And because he promised that no harm would come to anyone who was with her, Elsword decided to vent his anger on someone else.

"Elsword!" Aisha shrieked when her hair suddenly caught fire. Raven scrambled for a glass and poured soda on her head. "I can't _believe_ you!" She put down her plate then stomped off to clean up. Raven hurried after her. The others approached Elsword wtih varying degrees of annoyance on their faces.

_Not have a boyfriend_?! Elsword fumed. _Where does she get off? Stupid, sympathetic Raven. Why does she have such a good relationship with him anyway?_

"I'm not jealous," he hissed. His classmates exchanged knowing looks, but only his best friend was brave enough to say it out loud.

"You just set her hair on fire." Chung grinned. "Either you're ten years old or you're jealous."

* * *

**A/N:**** I've gotten a few complaints about the length... So, is this chapter long enough? O.O I hope so. Sorry for the late update by the way... Anyway, I like to thank those who followed, favorited (is that even a word?), and reviewed!**

**Many thanks to my reviewers: **

- **Nexus Infinity**

- **Spirify**

- **Awakened Hades**

- **PikaChibi**

- **Icebella**

- **Tsurara-Oikawa Chan**

- **Rinkushido**

- **Yukihime77**

- **SmilingCookie**

- **xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**

- **Orithia WindBell**

- **3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Target:Lock On! - Chapter 5 - **

The Rune Slayer ran faster than a gazelle. He leapt higher than a stag. He was more cunning than a fox. These were worthy adjectives bestowed on the alpha male and, on most days, he was smug about the proficiency that placed him on a level above the rest.

So if he were truly faster than a gazelle, could leap higher than a stag, and was more cunning than a fox, then why in god's name was Elsword having trouble outrunning a hoard of fan girls?

It was because what they lacked in skill, they made up for in sheer number.

Elsword thundered down the corridors. His shoes were not made for running, and the Rune Slayer uniform was not ideal for camouflage, but he had to make do. He pulled open a door to an empty classroom then swiftly shut it again. A wave of girls rushed past, and this gave him a few seconds to recollect.

_How the hell did it come to this? _

His mind immediately returned to the scene at lunch. Elsword had walked into the cafeteria with Ara at his side, with every intention of eating anything other than the salami sandwiches Chung made. The decoy worked. He made it to their table without being violated by some doe-eyed fan. He had to give props to Aisha for providing that little hint. Anyway, he was halfway through lunch when an unnatural hush fell over the room. When he looked up, a high-school girl had stopped by his elbow and started fidgeting. The whole cafeteria turned to stare.

She was red as a tomato. She kept her eyes averted, and it looked like she was going to either burst into tears or pass out at any moment. She threw a furtive glance at Ara then further down the table she gazed sadly at Aisha.

"May we help you?" Chung had asked politely.

"Elsword!" she declared in a loud voice. Then she bowed, staring at the ground, and thrust a small gift box at him with a sealed letter envelope. "I don't care if you're free or not. I just want you to know that I really admire you! Please accept this gift as a token of my sincerity!"

The room waited with bated breath for his reaction. See, in the old days, around four or five years ago, no one could have gotten away with such a display of affection. He would have cut her down in two seconds. He'd have made her cry. But now…

The whole room was expectant. The silence was almost tangible. He didn't make the girl cry. He didn't reject the gift. Instead, he did something that would he would forever regret, Elsword held out his hand to accept the girl's 'sincerity.'

"Thanks."

And that caused the entire room to completely unravel. Elsword knocked Chung aside when dozens of shrieking fan girls instantly came to life. The whole cafeteria gaped as fan girls rushed down on the aisles, also carrying gifts and tokens of admiration. Elsword was forced to run—_fast— _without looking back. And much like the first time it happened that week— it was pure comedy.

_For once you'd think they'd show their sincerity without trying to violate me_, he thought irritably as he crossed the classroom and pulled up the window. He couldn't have done it soon enough. Just when he had one leg out the second-floor window, the door was thrown open.

"I found him!" came a girl's battle cry.

Elsword glowered. He was in a foul, foul mood. Girls started gathering inside the room, and he relished the idea of unleashing his runes in one quick, satisfying go. But he decided against that early on. He wasn't going to fill his hands with unicorn blood.

With a weary sigh, he leaned back then shot himself out the window. As soon as he hit the ground, he started running again, only skidding to a stop when he saw another group of girls coming at him. He headed for the main building and leapt over a bench to take another path when he heard a gaggle of girls hit the gravel behind him. He spun to the left then turned back. They were closing in on him, and he was running out of options.

"Elsword! Over here!" came Chung's blessed voice. He glanced up and saw his friends waving at him from the rooftop. He understood.

Elsword leapt up just as the shrieks reached a crescendo. Eve quickly sent Moby and Reby down to lift him upwards. At the same time Ara grabbed his wrist. Together, they pulled him to safety. Elsword was glad his friends helped him though he had a feeling he owed his friends a fortune.

"Take off your shoes!" Chung ordered when Elsword was slumped against the wall.

"What?"

"Your shoes!" he repeated. "Hurry."

"I am not—"

"Just do it, Elsword," Eve said impatiently. Elsword grumbled as he did what he was told. Immediately, Ara attached his discarded shoes to a flashy-looking banner that read, _Elsword's Token of Appreciation_.

"Oh, come on—" Elsword started when he realized what they meant to do. Moving quickly, Chung threw the shoes into his cannon and shot it far away, using the banner as the parachute. His friends all rushed to the fence to watch the reaction of the fan girls. The girls went all giddy again then happily ran after the banner while the wind carried it further away.

"Wild."

"Rabid."

"True fans," Chung laughed. "We could've auctioned your shoes online. That should pay for college."

Elsword swore and sat on the floor again. Chung tossed him a sandwich. He scowled. "If this is salami on rye again, so help me Chung, I'll—"

"Relax, Ara made it." He sat next to his best friend with a laugh. "That was an exciting morning. Second time in a week I saw blood drain from your face."

"It wasn't funny," he muttered when the others snickered too.

"Not funny? It was epic! The look on Aisha's face when you..." Ara trailed off when she caught the ferocious look on the Rune Slayer's face.

"Face it Elsword, you're in bad shape." Eve said bluntly. "While you're running away from legions of fans, Aisha's out scoring another date—"

The sandwich stopped halfway to his lips. _"What?"_

Chung's eyes shut as though he was in pain. Seeing as none of them wanted to be the one to tell the Rune Slayer, he took it upon himself to intercede.

"Aisha said she was catching the five p.m. bus to the mall—"

He didn't finish the rest of his story because Elsword was up at once. He glanced at his watch, saw that he had half an hour to spare, and sprang into action. Before anyone could say more, he jumped over the ledge.

Forgetting his eager fans.

Forgetting his tuna on rye.

Forgetting the fact that he was barefoot.

The rest of them stayed on the roof exchanging worried glances. Everyone was silent, as though they weren't sure what to do next. At length, Ara breathed out. "Chung?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you tell a story, how about starting with, 'It's not exactly a date.'"

"I figured it should've been something like that."

* * *

**A/N:**** Wow… How long has it been? Two weeks? O.O Sorry guys, life was giving me unwanted lemons… And I was trying to sell them on eBay to the highest bidder but nobody wants them Q.Q Now I'm finally going to reply to all my reviewers! I didn't do it that on the other chapters because I was a bit too busy to reply to all my reviewers and I would feel bad if I just answered one or two of them so… Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! **

**To xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx:**** ^^ Glad you like it. Has school started for you yet? Mine already has and it's annoying me so much… Why do they give an essay on the first day of school is a mystery I'll never solve. **

**To Spirify:**** You don't to stare at the screen anymore… Here's the update!**

**To Yukihime77:**** Yeah, I always thought of RS as a pervert! Yup~ Some of these scenes actually came from real life. Lol, you were crying with laughter? Yay, I always wanted to make someone do that with my weird humor. BTW, you'll find out what happens to Allegro in the next chapter~**

**To PikaChibi:**** I love your name! It's so cute~ Yay, you replied to my question! I thought nobody reads my author's notes but you do~ *Jumps up and down* Okay then, I'll keep on writing 1k+ words. XD Anyway, here's your update~ **

**To Icebella:**** So happy you like it~ Is this story too cliché with all this drama? I always wanted to ask that… O.O Here's your update!**

**To Awakened Hades:**** Lol, but Elsword being stupid is the whole reason why this story is happening. Lol, Eve is awesome! Too bad KOG pretty much nerfs her.**

**To Orithia WindBell:**** Lol, your review cheered me up so much when I felt like I had writer's block. Thank you for agreeing with my story lengths and supporting me… It made me happy to know that some people actually read my author's notes~ **

**To thefrozencherryblossom:**** Whoop! A new reviewer~ Thanks for the compliment and hope you like this update!**

**To SmilingCookie:**** Hmm… I think I might do that after two more chapters. A truth or dare slumber party~ I'll try my best to make one since I've never been to a slumber party before.**

**To 3:**** Q.Q Don't hate Raven! Actually RavenXRena is my favorite pairing~ I'm writing this story because a friend of mine asked me to. But, once I've gotten the hang of it, this story was pretty easy to type. Uh, what does yandere mode mean? Sorry… I haven't got the lingo down yet since I've only been up here for about two months~ **

**To Cloudy Rabbit:**** Whoop! Another new reviewer~ Thanks for the compliment and I hope you liked this update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Target:Lock On! -Chapter 6 -**

It was hard to miss that bounding, sprinting figure. Elsword took an unused path, one that a normal person wouldn't even look at. He scuttled across ledges and rooftops before jumping from tree to tree. His bare feet never hit the ground. It looked like he came from across the campus and covered the distance in half the time it usually took.

The Rune Slayer ran and muttered to himself. Anyone who came close enough could hear snatches of his self-directed rant and some carefully selected words for a certain girl that made him lose his cool.

"This is what I get for letting her have her way..."

He pulled himself up on a branch, spied the bus stop for people headed for the mall, and took another life-threatening leap.

"...the last time I make a deal with that silly little girl..."

He propelled himself over a handrail then dashed the rest of the way on the covered walk leading to the stopover.

"...and she calls _me_ insensitive..."

The yellow bus arrived. People started boarding, and he saw a flash of purple hair disappear inside. It looked like he was going to be too late.

"...that impossibly dense _chit_..."

Another word of abuse. A long string of curses. Then, he finally hit the sidewalk just as the doors of the bus closed.

"Hold that bus!" he called, inwardly cursing every person in the surrounding area because they all seemed too shocked by his sudden appearance to make a move.

The bus began to pull out. With a sudden burst of speed, Elsword scrambled to the roof of the waiting shed then sprinted down its length. People were pointing at the streak of red running across the rooftop. Some were actually cheering: he gave them what they wanted to see. Without hesitation, Elsword leapt up then slammed against the bus with another muttered curse.

"Wow!" someone shrieked before students started running after the bus while snapping pictures along the way to send to their friends.

The bus began to pick up speed. Elsword crouched low then crept to the front, careful to maintain his balance. He took a shot forward before staying steady again. When he was sure he was above the driver, and before the bus took on an unworkable speed, he started burning a hole through the roof.

The fire worked, and the bus lurched to a sudden stop, nearly pitching him over. Thoroughly annoyed now, Elsword stood up then jumped off the vehicle. The pistons sounded, and he calmly walked through the doors as though he could do this twice a week without breaking a sweat.

Turning to look at the stunned driver, he gave him a nod. "This won't take long."

He turned to the passengers and, without compunction, strode down the aisle. His murderous gaze intensified when he finally spotted the love of his life sitting near the back.

"Elsword?"

"Sweetheart," he said derisively. Elsword threw a cursory glance at the person next to her. It registered quickly. _That geek named Allegro is definitely dying today._

_It's a pity date, _his mind said in relief, but he was already too wound up and too sore to quell his fury. He took Aisha by the elbow and hefted her up. "Excuse us."

"What are you doing?" Aisha yelped. He didn't answer. Without another word, Elsword dragged her down the aisle, and they stepped off the bus together.

Aisha pulled her arm away and stared at him with a clear warning. She wasn't going to let herself be manhandled regardless of how angry he was. He nodded curtly, letting her know that he got the message.

"Come with me."

They walked in silence back to the building. His jaw was set firmly with anger, clenching and unclenching. Aisha followed two steps behind, oblivious to everyone who was looking at them.

"Did you jump on the bus?" she asked with a mixture of astonishment and disapproval. "Why did you do that?"

He chose the first question. "Yes, oh yes, I did."

Together, they turned the corner of the building and cut through the courtyard. After that, everyone who tried to follow them lost sight of them. Aisha and Elsword vanished around the corner, and no one could say what happened next.

* * *

Elsword brought Aisha to a forgotten gazebo that stood near the edge of the school. It was an old structure, concealed by a yard that wasn't as well-kept as the rest of the grounds. Part of the roof had fallen in and there were vines creeping on its walls and along the floor. The gazebo had only one opening, one traced by the path they were on. The rest of its corners were flanked by wide casements that gave a clear view of the fields.

Once they were inside, Elsword started to pace. Aisha settled on one of the sills and watched him try to regain his composure.

"You're upset."

"Quiet."

"You're being silly," Aisha said gently. "I don't know what line you think I crossed, but you shouldn't be too upset. You know Allegro—"

"I don't give a damn who you were with," Elsword snapped. He turned to her, too raw to stop his outburst. "Is this fun for you? Seeing me like this, is this really what you want?"

"Of course not. Why would I—"

"I jumped a bus. Do you think I'd do that for anyone else?" he went on resentfully. "Aren't I being transparent at all? I don't understand how we could have this between us, but you're still ready to write me off at the first sign of trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Day in and day out, each time without fail, you find someone, you find something. It's never going to be easy with me. Why can't you get that?"

Aisha gaped when his meaning sunk in. "Is that it?" She stalked closer to him. "All this time... that one step you never take is because you think I give up on you too easily?"

"No. It's not that," he muttered and looked away. "It's not that at all."

"So what were you expecting?" Her hands formed fists. "Was I supposed to wait around until you were ready to commit to something?"

"Commit?" he scoffed. "I'm not the one dating around, Aisha."

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" he snapped. "I haven't looked at anyone else since I met you. You're the one entertaining other people left and right."

"You're impossible!" she cried. "I ask you to be with me and you throw it back in my face. I go out with other people and you say I'm betraying you. It takes you five seconds to get mad at me but a whole lifetime before you can get the right words out! Your head knows it. Your heart knows it. It's your damn pride that's in the way, and I won't stand for this anymore!"

Aisha turned around. He grabbed her arm and propelled her back against the wall. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my date. I'm done here."

"Back to your date?"

"Yes."

"So we're still seeing other people?"

"Yes!"

"You're the stupidest girl I've ever met!" he breathed. "Go on then, if you're so eager."

"Fine."

Aisha was about to walk past him when he caught her by the waist and stopped her a second time. His eyes were burning, and, in an instant, she saw in them hurt and defeat, a sight that made her pause. It was like looking at a wounded animal.

"Just so we're clear."

The wall rushed up to catch her when Elsword forced her back with a step. He braced one arm next to her head while his other hand rested flat against the wall near her waist, effectively locking her in. He glared at Aisha a heartbeat longer then he suddenly closed the distance.

If a girl never had fireworks go off in her head or had her heart slam against her rib cage, then she didn't know what it was like to kiss the Rune Slayer. He was fierce, skillfully breaking down all her defenses at the first touch. Aisha succumbed easily to the heat he sent coursing through her at the instant he took the air. It was a flash and burn, much like his runes.

_He's angry_, was her initial thought, but then the kiss grew soft and deepened, and she knew she was wrong. _He misses me._ After that, all logical thought fled her mind.

Aisha laid a hand on his chest to push him away, but instead her hand crumpled his shirt and drew him nearer. Not a single breath of air was left between them. It was hard to tell who got lost first, but neither of them cared.

Then, just as suddenly, Elsword pulled back. He took all the warmth with him and left Aisha with a chill that settled uncomfortably in the air. She let go of his shirt when he stepped away, keeping a safe distance between them. The way he looked at her made Aisha shiver. Not mocking. No longer angry. It was simply intense, like so much was being said in that pause.

"Just so we're clear."

Then he walked away first.

Aishe slid to the floor, her cheeks flushed and heated. She blinked a few times as she tried to process what just happened, but she couldn't think coherently. She couldn't even remember where she should be headed or what exactly they had been yelling at each other for. All she could think about were the four words Elsword had uttered before and after.

The kiss was hot. It was mind-numbing, jaw-dropping, and gut-wrenching hot. But there was absolutely _nothing_ clear about it.

"Damn it."

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm back from hiatus! All that extra credit work brought my grades back up to a 99% and now my parents gave me freedom! So… I updated ^^ This chapter was a bit awkward for me… Especially the last part. Sorry, my romantic life is about a zero so… Yeah, my crappy writing on that part Q.Q**

**To HelloKitty55443:**** Ok then~… Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**To Vin-ney:**** Is it that bad? Q.Q I'm sorry… You place yourself in the RS character? Interesting… Why?**

**To 3:**** Sadist mode eh… *shivers when thinking about it* ^^; Yay, Raven is not hated! I don't hate many pairs as long as they work. But yes, most of the time Reven is the best! When are going to create your OCs? I want to meet them~**

**To xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: ****Q.Q School just always has to be there, waiting for us to come back. I still have time to read and write Fanfictions, though my homework is piling up. *glances at my planner and cries* Thanks for the compliment~ I love making people laugh with my weird sense of humor.**

**To Spirify: ****And I updated again! I try to put as much humor in it as possible… Though in this chapter there wasn't anything remotely funny… Lol. When I was typing this story, I felt like Elsword was my dream guy. Such possessiveness. Sigh~ Too bad my dream guy is a fictional character.**

**To thefrozencherryblossom: Thanks for the compliment~ Yeah, in this story I try to make people laugh with my weird sense of humor… I think I succeeded? XD Nah, I would say he just a bit stubborn. You know the example that guys tease the girls they like? Elsword is like that kind of guy to me.**

**To Awakened Hades: ****Tsundere? What does that mean? Sorry for not knowing Q.Q But yes, I think Elsword is very sweet inside and tries to hide it with his cockiness. **

**To tsukaitenotoken: ****A new reviewer! Thanks for the compliment~ Hope you enjoy this update!**

**To Icebella: ****Lol. Yay, it's not cliché! Scary fangirls ^^ All the things fangirls would do for one guy. Lol, you actually read my A/N's too? *hugs* I had felt like I was rambling on and on with no one caring. Yes, updating will be slow, but I hope this chapter made up for it?**

**To Rinkushido: ****You can say many things about fangirls. You can say they are crazy, you can say they are annoying, but there is one thing you can't say: Fangirls know how to get things done and that's that. ^^;; I try to make my stories so that there are no typos, and my beta-reader catches them if I don't. You like the comedy? Yay, someone likes my weird sense of humor! An amazing author? Meh, I don't think I can catch up to Desuchi-sama or Rosamenelle-sama but I can try ^^ Sorry your request wasn't fulfilled. I didn't want them to go to the mall cause it would interfere with my plotline… Forgive me?**

**To PikaChibi: ****Lol, your reviews always makes me laugh. Hmm… I wonder how safe Elsword would be in his sleep? Thanks for the compliment~ Hope this updated chapter made you happy! **

**To AishaElementalMaster: ****Interesting name… Is EM your favorite character? Yes, I think RS would've liked fangirls. But… Nobody likes having fangirls chase them do they?**

**To Orithia WindBell: ****Thanks for the warm welcome! XD Yes, yes. Elsword's fangirls are definitely the true fangirls. I wouldn't want his shoe either. I'm agreeing with you on that part. Lol, I didn't mean a lemon "lemon" I just meant my life was crappy *looks at a pile of homework and cries* Don't worry I'm not forcing myself… Ok, maybe just a bit. My life is about so-so, what about yours?**

**To Cloudy Rabbit: ****Lol, I feel bad for Elsword too~ Though I'm kinda the one torturing him since I'm the author. ^^;; IS is my favorite class for Elsword, though RS is second. Which is yours? I would like it them getting together really soon… But I can't rush a story. That would be bad. Thanks I love to have that many reviews (hehe) but there are plenty of other authors out there who wants those reviews. Oh~ I love CBS! I'm trying to change my CEl into her… But what the heck is wrong with the class change quests?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Target:Lock On! - Chapter 7 –**

"I'm leaving." Aisha pushed her plate of pancakes away and stood up to leave.

"Eh, but you're not fin—" Ara was interrupted by the screams of fangirls as Elsword stepped into the crowded cafeteria. Glancing once at the table where Aisha stood, he avoided eye contact with her and sat at the table farthest away from them. Any fangirls that dared to come near him was burnt to crisp because he had long given up on not physically hurting anyone.

Aisha's lips curled up into a scowl as she remembered yesterday's events. Turning around with a huff, she exited the cafeteria without backward glance.

"How pitiful." Eve elegantly walked in, sat herself in the empty seat beside the Yama Raja, and daintily poured herself a cup of tea.

Glancing at Elsword, Ara had to agree. There was definitely something wrong with him today but what was most troubling was the fact that _everyone _could tell. That was unusual because the Rune Slayer normally didn't have foul moods— or at least he didn't before Aisha. Still, he could try putting a proper face on things. It certainly did not help that he was sitting by himself at the moment looking like the sky had fallen on him.

At times like this, they could only depend on one person to talk to him.

The Tactical Trooper, Chung Seiker.

The problem was that Chung was in no mood to humor Elsword. His stubbornness had gotten him into this mess, and Chung was tired of trying to coax a stubborn mule into listening. He collected his food tray, then, after a fleeting glance at Elsword, headed for table where the rest of the gang sat instead. Before he could settle next to Eve, Ara looked up in surprise.

"You're not sitting with Elsword?"

Chung stopped and shook his head before firmly saying, "No."

"I think you should," Ara said worriedly. "I'm sitting way over here and I can feel his aura screaming out."

"For what?"

"Answers."

"He'll live," Chung said unsympathetically. He pulled out a chair as Ara shot an imploring glance at his girlfriend. With a roll of her eyes, the Code Battle Seraph stood up then smoothly planted herself on the chair Chung had just pulled out.

"No space for you here, Seiker."

Chung deflated after a prolonged stare from his girlfriend, he grumbled, "Then I guess I'll go sit over there."

"Good call." Eve sipped her tea leisurely.

With a heavy breath, Chung crossed the hall then slumped down opposite of Elsword. The guy didn't even move. Elsword's hands were clasped together and his forehead rested against the table. He was stretched across the wood and looked like he had much more pressing things in mind besides breakfast and nutrition.

Without preamble, Chung asked, "What's going on between you and Aisha?"

"I wish I knew," was Elsword's despondent and uncharacteristic answer.

It made the Tactical Trooper do a double take. His best friend didn't even lift his head. Elsword seemed too exhausted to swear, though Chung was pretty sure Elsword was muttering a hundred profanities in his head.

"Do… you want to talk about it?"

"In a minute."

Elsword wasn't sure how to phrase what he was thinking. He was contemplating his last encounter with Aisha. It had left him with an entirely melodramatic, infuriating, and, in his opinion, _feminine_ emotion that he didn't want to acknowledge out loud. He wanted to kick himself for yelling at her. He didn't understand why he lost his cool. But all these concerns paled in significance when he remembered how he ended that encounter.

_Just so we're clear._

It made a very strong exit that was for sure. He was certain he left an impression on Aisha. But he also knew his words would only leave her baffled because that declaration couldn't possibly get his meaning across. He made nothing clear as _nothing_ was clear to him.

Didn't she know? When she was shouting at him inside the gazebo, couldn't she see his heart being ripped out of him? She'd pulled at his strings, punched him in the gut, stretched him dry then left him hanging. It was a feeling he didn't care for but was made to endure because try as he might he couldn't find the will to walk away.

But why in the world did it have to be so difficult? He was the Rune Slayer for crying out loud. Getting a girl to fall for him should not be this hard. It was a blow to his pride that he could get dozens of girls (and boys) to chase after him except the one girl that could actually stop him from running.

_To hell with target practice._

He punctuated the thought by knocking his head against the table. Chung cringed at the heavy sound he made then continued eating his pancakes.

Elsword was ready to admit that he didn't know how things would settle between them at this point. However, he had a feeling he would be on his knees by the time this matter settled. That was part of the problem. The idea that he might have to literally and metaphorically drop to the ground before this was over made him weak.

And stupid.

God, she made him stupid.

He couldn't believe he was losing Aisha because he was emotionally stunted and losing her for good this time. If her past dates were any indication, he was going to lose her in the end to a stuttering nerd that had a remarkable resemblance to the Reckless Fist, Raven. The obnoxious dream he kept having the night before put him in a terrible mood.

He grumbled. He uttered a violent oath. Then finally, Elsword raised his head to mutter, "What is it with girls?"

Chung snickered. Now there was a thorny topic. "Oh, come on, you know there's no answer to that. Give me another question."

"What makes me such a jerk?"

"Let me try your first question," he quipped. "I guess the answer would depend on the girl or what you did to her. And what you did to _your_ girl tells me what's with her right now is the spirit of vengeance."

_So… It all comes back to karma?_

Elsword grunted but didn't answer. He reached for a soda can then started turning it in his hands in an agitated gesture. He was evidently brooding.

"Look, you can't keep this up," Chung said for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Aisha's obviously still waiting for an apology and you know she can be stubborn too. You're going to lose this one and I know it sucks but there's a first time for everything. Aisha's coping pretty well—"

"Doesn't she miss me at all?" Elsword suddenly snapped.

Chung was startled when the Rune Slayer's tough guy mask abruptly fell off. He didn't elaborate but his statement was filled with so much frustration, disbelief, and even hurt that Chung almost felt sorry for him. Plus, the soda can he was holding was rapidly losing its shape.

"Maybe she was serious about wanting to see other people—"

"You're not supposed to say that," he growled. "What kind of a wingman are you?"

The Tactical Trooper blinked. "Damn, Elsword. You're more high-maintenance than my Destroyer _and_ Freitunier when you're in love."

"Shut up. I can still deck you."

"Why do you think the others aren't with me right now?" he shot back. When the alpha male gets like this, only the beta male is free to approach. "Anyway, since you're such a brick about these things, let me educate you. What you're doing now is called _pining_. It's an uncomfortable feeling and, yes, often inexplicable."

"I am _not_ pining."

"Sure, you're not," Chung said indulgently.

"Are you on her side?"

"It's not just me. It's every girl who ever pined after you, every boy who pined after a girl pining after you." He grinned. "You finally closed this vicious pining cycle. Aisha's a hero."

"Who's she pining for?"

"That wasn't the point." Chung squinted at him. "Wait, that really hurts your pride, doesn't it? That she's been going out with other people while all you can do is run from girls."

Silence.

Chung shook his head. "Look at you getting all worked up because your pride is hurt. Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you're not her type?"

He bristled. "I'm everyone's type."

"Not hers. All the guys she dated are down-to-earth and nice. That's what she likes."

"So what does she want me to do?"

"Stop being a jerk who tries to play it cool all the time and just be the guy she's in love with, because you know what? You may not be her type but you should count yourself lucky you seem to be her exception. That says a lot."

Elsword seemed to consider his words. Chung had the short-lived sensation that he had almost gotten through then suddenly his best friend slumped down again and resumed his earlier stance.

"Tch, what do you know about girls?"

"If you don't remember," Chung said dryly, "I actually have a girlfriend who doesn't use me as a bull's eye."

"Your girlfriend is the Code Battle Seraph. Your taste in women is as weird as mine."

Chung only laughed. "And because you helped me out at the time I needed it, I'm here to offer you a hand."

Elsword's tone grew sardonic. "Is that right?"

With those words, the Tactical Trooper felt like he was going to be in trouble. He thought it over then spoke carefully. "Just as long as it's not something I'll regret."

* * *

**A/N:**** Before I say anything else, I have to say that you guys made me very happy. 17 REVIEWS! Imagine my surprise, when I sat down to check on it. I pretty much had a mini heart attack right then and there. Lol, it was a happy heart attack though~ BTW, How much do you guys like the new update in Elsword? For me, the equipment is better but… Why do they all look the same?! O.O Anyway, if I calculated this right, this story will end pretty soon… About maybe six more chapters for a total of twelve? T-T I'm going to miss writing this story since RSXEM is a pretty good pairing too~! After this is done, I have to start focusing more on my other unpublished stories. To end this on a happy note, I have finally changed in an EM myself! Now, I'm going to be spamming Cyclone in PVP ^^;; Oh my, I'm going off topic aren't I? So… *shoves everything else aside* Many thanks to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers~! ^-^**

**To Castigatrice:**** Lol, you reviewed twice~! Thanks for the compliment. You like only 4 stories?! There are so many more stories better than mine, though I'm glad I have your support. ^^ And I updated! Hope you didn't wait too long.**

**To Potato:**** Great, I'm glad you approve. Of course I'm going to write more, a few more chapters and I will be done soon. **

**To Icebella:**** Fangirls are way too crazy to deal with. Wonder how the celebrities even go on vacation… It's not a slow update? I thought most authors update once a week… Lol, my romantic life is a perfect zero. I had to get help from my beta-reader and friends for me to write that part ^^;; **

**To xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx:**** A love life is the least of what I need right now… Especially with my tests coming. I wanted for him to do that too, but ambushing them at the mall would be a bit to cliché, so I had to change it. Yay, I'm not alone! Wait… Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Cause you have a pile and I have a pile….**

**To HelloKitty55443:**** Yeah, Aisha does seem to be the one at fault here~ It was funny? Thanks, I thought the last chapter might have been dull, since it was a bit intense at the end. A mature Elsword? *gasps dramatically* Oh my… I thought I'd never see the day. **

**To thefrozencherryblossom:**** Lol, your reactions are so funny. So… Extreme. Yep, they are so cute~ Personally, I'll side with Aisha, because I'm a girl and I know how she feels. Then again, I feel bad for Elsword and his pride. This is rather difficult to choose… Is this soon enough? XD O.O Don't die! *rushes you to the hospital***

**To AishaElementalMaster:**** I love EM too~! Now that I finally got one, I'm going to wreck havoc in PVP. Yeah, RS does seem very flirty to me too, but my friend (the one who asked for this story) said that there were too many stories like that. Lol, LK does seem like the one who runs found fan girls. ^-^**

**To Desuchi:**** Desuchi-sama?! Desuchi-sama reviewed my story?! Oh my, I really must be hallucinating… Time to stop those all-nighters before I go crazier. *pinches cheeks* Huh? Why is it still here? Maybe it's my eyesight… Guess I better go make an appointment at the eye doctor center…**

**Eve: Please ignore this stupid author right here. She is too overwhelmed by your amazing review. When she finally realizes it's reality, she will probably need to go to the hospital. Since she can't believe it right now, I shall say the words. Thank you for your kind review. Oh, and she will be fainting about three seconds now…**

**3… 2… 1… ^^; At least she fainted with a smile on her face.**

**To Orithia WindBell:**** Yep, they finally did! Did you wait for that part a long time? Lol, since RS seems be a flirt to me, I've always thought he was a good kisser XD All boys have pride… My guy friends should be proof of that. Fan girls are crazy, but oh well. Exams? *shudders* I really hate exams. Are yours teacher made or state made? Lol, it can't be that bad. **

**To Guest:**** Thanks for the compliment~ Could you leave your name next time so I can thank you properly?**

**To Rinkushido:**** Thank you for your support! Elsword always made me think of him like that, a strong yet hotheaded idiot ^^;; You saw the emotions? Finally! I felt like my story was a bit emotionless for a while now. XD Don't worry, that wasn't the last chapter. This chapter should be proof of that ****J**** , though it is going to end soon…**

**To Awakened Hades:**** Lol, something tells me that you probably KO'ed him in one move.**

**To 3:**** You missed me that much? o/v/o You're not old enough? Really, how old do you have to be to make an account on FF anyway? Because I know a person who is 10 who has an account here. Lol, you have that many OCs? It's best to catch all your story ideas of paper if not on Word. XD 3 huh… I like that number too~ Yup, they finally kissed! Were you waiting for it a long time? ^^; Don't worry, I like long reviews~**

**To PikaChibi:**** So cute isn't it? Just like your profile picture… I love your profile picture by the way. Pikachu is awesome! I love your support~ **

**To Light15XV:**** Yep. That was exactly what I hoped to convey to the readers~ Not every kiss is because of love unfortunately… New reviewer! *holds out a plate of cookies* Want one?**

**To Spirify:**** Yes! Someone finally understands! XD My friends all thought I was weird when I told them that I liked a fictional character… Levi merchandise huh? Pretty good taste XD Were you waiting for the romance the whole time? O.O Are you that hyper, that you would bounce off walls?**


End file.
